


I can see, I can feel (your halo)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (not the focus of the fic but its there so), Dee and Remus are mentioned once at the beginning, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, mentions of neglectful parents, most of it is just them being soft and in love, they're good bros i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Virgil’s walls had been high and sturdy, protecting him from all the hurt and pain the world had tried to throw at him. Then, Logan had come along, and his walls had been no more.Somehow, Virgil couldn’t bring himself to mind all that much.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	I can see, I can feel (your halo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/gifts).



> the boyfriend asks for Analogical based on Halo by Beyoncé, I deliver.

Virgil had spent most of his life with walls upon walls standing strong all around his heart. Life had never been kind to him, from parents that were never quite there for him to the universe giving him the wrong body to live in. The only good thing in all of that mess had been his best friends, Dee and Remus, who had stood by his side through thick and thin.

Still, for years and years, Virgil’s walls had never quite dropped down -not as he finally walked away from his birth family to truly find himself, nor when he’d started transitioning and going by his name, instead of the one his birth parents had given him.

Then, Logan had come along.

They’d first met in the back of some elective class they’d both chosen during their first year of college -if Virgil remembered correctly, it was an introductory class to marine biology. The reason he had very few memories of the actual class was that the man teaching it was one, a massive asshole, and two, the biggest idiot Virgil had ever had the (dis)pleasure to meet.

He went from largely misspelling the most basic terms to sprouting out facts an notions that were just… factually incorrect, period. So, of course, Virgil always had a field day muttering his own sarcastic commentary from his place in the far back of the room, watching the mess that the class was unfolding with an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

Then, one day, the nerdy-looking guy that usually sat a few rows in front of him had gathered his things during the break and dumped them in the free seat beside Virgil, giving him the most “done” look he had ever seen on a person’s face -and he was friends with Dee.

“Your comments are the most interesting thing in this entire class and the only reason I haven’t tried to put my Law minor to use and murder that man,” the guy had said, plopping down in the seat. “Therefore, unless you are against it, I would like to relocate here.”

Virgil remembered being barely able to keep his snickers down, biting hard on the inside of his cheeks until he was tasting blood.

“Do whatever you want dude, it’s not like I own that seat,” he’d answered, trying to keep up his uninterested attitude. “I’m glad there is at least one other motherfucker here who has a braincell.”

The guy had nodded, giving Virgil a considerate look before opening his laptop.

“My name is Logan, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Virgil.”

And that had been that -and least now, Virgil would’ve had someone to snark with during the hellhole that was that class.

Virgil had not expected to warm up to Logan, for his snark commentary and dry humor to turn into good-natured teasing and shared sessions of roasting in their professor’s expense.

He had not expected for that stuck-up nerd with an apparent no-fun attitude to become more than a classmate to him, for his smile to turn more and more genuine every time they ran into each other around campus.

Virgil had not planned to fall for Logan the way he had, and yet, it had happened. That cute little nerd from his Biology class had chipped down his walls like they were nothing, leaving his heart out in the open for the first time in years and holding it so reverently, so gently, that Virgil sometimes found himself wondering just what exactly he’d done to deserve someone like him -someone who accepted him for who he was, someone who loved him in such an absolute, all-encompassing way Virgil couldn’t even begin to explain just how  _ grateful  _ he was to have him in his life.

“A dollar for your thoughts, dear?”

Virgil blinked, turning around to look at his husband. Logan looked back at him from the bedroom’s doorway, tilting his head to the side as a small smile of his own tugged at his lips.

“I used that right, did I not?” he asked, stepping fully into the room.

“Mmh, more or less,” Virgil nodded, fond amusement dancing in his eyes. “It’s ‘penny for your thoughts’, not a dollar.”

Logan chuckled, stopping right in front of where his husband was perched on the windowsill and leaning down to leave a soft kiss in his hair.

“Your thoughts are worth way more than a penny to me, moonlight.”

Virgil felt the telltale warmth of his blush cover his cheeks, turning his head to the side in a valiant attempt to hide his face from view -even after all these years, he could not stop his heart from trying to break out from his chest every time Logan broke out the petnames.

He let out a contented sigh, eyes once again staring at the falling snow slowly covering their backyard in soft-looking white.

“I was thinking about you, actually,” he finally admitted, reaching back to gently intertwine their fingers, “about the first time we met, and how lucky I am to have found you.”

It was now Logan’s turn to turn a pretty shade of pink, looking to the side as he cleared his throat.  _ Revenge _ , thought Virgil with a small smirk, reveling in his husband’s flustered expression.

“Likewise, I suppose,” Logan said, moving to sit beside Virgil on the windowsill. “I am very glad I decided to move seats, that day.”

Virgil hummed, watching as the soft, muted light from outside wrapped around Logan’s body, almost like a halo.

“Yeah,” he murmured, squeezing his hand with a small, fond smile. “Yeah, I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning over a blank document, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
